Unexpected
by kathiann
Summary: I've never really thought that Rigsby deserved Grace, he hasn't shown any reason that he deserves her. SO, what if she's only sleeping with him because she couldn't have the man she really wanted? JACE fic, rating may go up, but probably not.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **This is **NOT** the much anticipated sequel to Peanuts. I know; I really need to write it. Anyway, for those who don't know, I really do ship Jisbon, it's my one true ship, but, well, there's just something about these two that's addictive. I've tried to find a support group, but apparently one doesn't exist. That, and I've never really thought Rigsby deserves Grace. That being said, this is probably a little out there, sorry about that.

**Disclaimer: **So not mine; so totally not mine.

**WARNING: **This is not a Jisbon fic; this is not a Grigsby fic. This is a Jace fic, you have been warned.

**Spoilers:** Just because I can't control myself, let's assume that if its' been in the show, its fair game for this fic, though, I make mention of "Red Scare" and "Black Gold and Red Blood" specifically, oh, and because of a very small part of the ambulance scene, "Red Bulls".

Grace sat in her quite apartment thinking. It had been a long few weeks, and now that she was in a 'relationship' with Rigsby it was even harder. She felt certain that Jane knew about it, though she denied it when Rigsby had asked her. Jane hadn't said anything, but she knew he knew. Rigsby of course was being paranoid, thinking that Jane was listening to every conversation they were having. She laughed saying it was just silly to think about, but inside she knew he was probably right.

He had wanted to go out tonight, Rigsby had, especially since tomorrow was their day off. He swore that it would be a real date, that they would make it to the restaurant and actually stay past drinks. But she knew better. She knew that if they managed to make it to the restaurant, which was debatable, they wouldn't make it to ordering entrees that weren't to go. They'd been trying all week.

It wasn't that she was unable to control _her_ libido for the hour and a half it took to order dinner at a mid to high end restaurant, it was Rigsby. Since he had gotten up the courage to tell her how he felt when he wasn't under the influence of drugs or hypnosis, he hadn't been able to keep his hands off her. Sure at work he managed alright, but the second they checked out for the night, he was all over her. That first night they hadn't even made it out of the parking lot before he was practically mauling her, and she was tired of it.

She loved the hunger at first, but, honestly, they hadn't had a slow simmering night since this whole thing started. She wanted a night of passion, a night of slow simmering desire that slowly built up until neither of them were able to control themselves. She wanted something she didn't think Rigsby could provide.

She knew who could give her what she craved, but there was no way she was going to ask him. He would just laugh, she was sure of it. There was no way he would give her what she wanted at this point, not after she'd been sleeping with Rigsby.

And while she was thinking of Rigsby, why did she do it? Why did she kiss him that first time? He was such an ass to her 90% of the time. But, Rigsby was young, and muscular and taller than she was; something that the other man in her life was not. Still, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have _him_ in her bed at night and not Rigsby.

She sighed, getting up and walking to the kitchen in search of food or chocolate, a knock startling her out of her thoughts when she was almost there. Rigsby was the only person who would be coming by, probably not realizing that when she said she didn't want to go out with him tonight that she meant that she didn't want to see him tonight.

"What!" She asked flinging open the door.

"Is that how you great all of your visitors." The man at the door asked with a wide grin.

"No, I was just expecting someone else." Grace stood aside to let the man enter. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you turn Rigsby down for a date, I was just wondering what he had done to incur your wrath, I'm sure it wasn't in bed, you've both look rather satisfied lately."

"I don't know what you're talking about Jane. Honestly I don't. And what makes you think that Rigsby and I are sleeping together?"

"Oh it's obvious. Even Lisbon knows. She's not saying anything about it right now, giving you the benefit of the doubt and all, but you know the second it affects your work…well, that would be truly unfortunate, then she'd have to say something."

"Why are you here Jane?" While she usually didn't mind his company, there was usually an ulterior motive to his visiting her, and she didn't think a long night in bed was the case this time.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner with me. I overheard you and Rigsby talking earlier. He had asked you to dinner, you turned him down. Why was that?"

She sighed, "I knew we'd never end up at the restaurant, he's like a horny teenager. Sometimes I want to be romanced, but it's still early in our relationship, I'm sure he'll slow down."

"Hum, interesting." She rolled her eyes at him. "So, dinner? My treat. We can even go to that Indian place you like but can never get Lisbon to agree to order from."

She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to deduce an ulterior motive, but not seeing any. "OK, but just dinner. I've got plans for tomorrow."

Jane chuckled, "That's right my dear, laundry and a week's worth of prime time TV to catch up on is very pressing indeed."

Grace glared at him, not amused by his mind reading. "Save your mind tricks for Lisbon, Jane. Let me grab my jacket, then we'll be off."

"No need to freshen up just for dinner with a colleague from work Grace, you look fine." She cursed under her breath that he had know what she had been planning but said nothing.

"Fine Jane, let's go." She tried not to think about his hand on her back as he led her out of her own apartment and towards his little blue car parked right next to hers, it was only going to lead to trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **For this to work, let's pretend that the last scene of "Bleeding Heart" (the confession by Rigsby and Van Pelt)never happened, we just need Grace to be frustrated, but not pissed off, like she was after "Redline" (the cars). Also, I'm not from Sacramento, so let just assume that I got all the info in here right.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned them the conversation at the end of Bleeding heart never would have taken place (not that their a bad couple,I just don't care for them together).

**Spoilers: **Assume that if it's in the show it's fair game, but specific spoilers for "Red John's Footstep's".

**Chapter 2**

Grace tried not to show any reaction when they pulled up outside the restaurant. She'd only been to eat there once since coming to Sacramento, but she'd had take-out from there on several occasions. She loved the almost formal atmosphere that the restaurant had, while still managing to be casual enough for her to wear work clothes and not feel out of place.

"So, Grace," Jane said after they were seated and looking at the menu, "When was the last time our dear boy took you to dinner?"

She glared at the menu. "We don't usually go out to eat, Jane; didn't we just have this conversation?"

"No, you said you don't usually make it past ordering drinks and food to go, so, when was that?"

"Maybe a week." She still wasn't looking at him. She already knew what she was going to order, but she wasn't thrilled with the conversation at the moment.

"Ah, well." She almost held her breath, waiting to see if he would continue his questions about her and Rigsby's relationship. "Do you know what you want?"

"Um, yes." She hadn't expected him to drop it so quickly. "I usually get the lamb korma."

"Good, I think I'm going to get the chicken tikka masala; we can share."

"I don't know Jane; this really isn't that type of restaurant."

Jane chuckled slightly as they laid their menus on the table. "Don't fret, my dear; I'm not an overgrown teenager incapable of knowing when to stop sampling a friend's dish. I don't think the staff will mind if we exchange plates half way through, or even shuffle some food around when it comes to the table." She gaped at him; how did he do it? Eighteen months with the unit and she thought she would be used to the way he seemed to carelessly read her mind. "But if it makes you feel better we can order an appetizer to share as well. What do you think about vegetable pakoras?"

"That sounds great." The waitress came and took their order and they were left sitting in silence. "Why did you come to my house tonight, Jane?" Grace said when she couldn't bear the uncomfortable silence any longer.

He ignored her question. "It's a nice night out tonight isn't it? Not too cold, not too hot. Maybe when we're done with dinner we can go for a walk down by the river."

"Ok, sure, that's fine." Really, she loved the river. It almost reminded her of home, though the rivers where she was from were more like wild creeks than the full-blown river that ran through the middle of the city. Thinking about it made her smile and she spoke without thinking. "When I was growing up we used to float down the river by our house every summer. It was the best way to cool down and be free. We'd take the old inner tubes from the big trucks used on the local farms and just have fun. It took about two hours to go from the top to the bottom, and when we got done we'd all hop in a truck, and start over. Usually one of our parents would drive."

"Sounds like fun." Jane said, looking in her eyes in the way he did that made her slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, it was. When I went home to visit last summer I went with my niece and nephew, first time they'd gone."

"Always the good aunt, I see." They stopped talking as the appetizer arrived, and ate in silence for a few minutes before Jane spoke.

"One summer when I was a kid we were in a town that was on a river." He stopped talking, as if wondering about going on. No one on the team talked about their pasts, Jane especially; and Grace wasn't going to stop him. "I remember one afternoon I went down and watched the kids playing in the water. They weren't floating down like you would; the water was too shallow, more like an overgrown stream, but they were having so much fun. I remember playing with them that day…" he trailed off, as if not wanting to share the rest of the memory.

"There was a little creek near my grandparents' farm that we used to play in like that. It was too shallow for much more that gathering tadpoles and pollywogs and getting very wet, but it was still a blast."

"Do you get to swim much now?"

"No, not as much as I'd like. There's a pool at my gym and I try to do laps once a week when we're not busy at work."

"I think I may need to join your gym," Jane mumbled under his breath, but not so low that Grace couldn't hear him. She knew that he appreciated her form; he'd told her so on more than one occasion, but not since she had started sleeping with Rigsby.

"So a walk by the river for sure when we're done eating," Grace said. She saw the waitress coming towards them with their plates piled high with heavenly smelling meats and sauces and mounds of fragrant rice.

They didn't talk much as they started eating, savoring each bite, Jane stealing chunks of meat off her plate and replacing them with piece from his meal until she rolled her eyes at him and he stopped, only to start back up again when she looked around at the other patrons in the restaurant.

They had asked the waitress to package their food up to go when Jane reached across the table to place his hand on hers. "So, dessert here or would you rather we get something somewhere else?"

She tried to ignore the feelings that shot through her with the gentle touch of his hands, but couldn't quite manage and so instead decided to just answer his question and move her hand away. "I don't think I could eat anything else right now. Maybe we can get something after the walk?"

"Sure, sure, anything you want." She tried to figure out the look on his face. He couldn't be disappointed that she had moved her hand, could he?

Jane paid the bill and they went back out to his car to drive down to the walking path by the river. They'd done this before, walking along the river, after Jane had shot Hardy. He'd surprised her when he showed up at her place a week after that night… a night that she hadn't witnessed, only heard about. She really hadn't expected him there; she'd thought he would seek comfort from another woman, but he chose her, and it wasn't the first time.

They had come walking along the river; they hadn't talked, at least not at first. And then out of the blue he'd started talking about how his wife had wanted him to quit the psychic world, leave it all behind; the lies were starting to pile up and it was getting hard to keep them straight – but the money was too good. And he promised her, just the one last television appearance and he would be done, but that was the one that had done him in.

Grace hadn't done much talking that night, just listening as Jane had told her about walking out of the cabin and seeing Sheriff Hardy with a gun. How he'd seen Hardy shooting one of his own deputies, and threatening to do the same with Lisbon. He couldn't do it again, he told her, he couldn't lose another person he cared about. That shot gun on the bed of the truck just called to him and that was it, and he'd killed the one link to Red John.

Shaking her head to bring herself out of the past she shivered slightly as a breeze came over the water.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jane asked, bumping her shoulder, his hands in his pockets.

"I was just thinking about the last time we were here on the river." As they walked Jane slipped his hand into hers and this time she didn't pull away, but rather twined her fingers in his, looking down at their hands joined, remembering other times, other places where it was more than just hands that had been joined. "Why did you come to me?"

"Well," he hesitated, and for a second she thought he wasn't going to answer. "I knew that I could trust you. I knew that if I confided in you, you wouldn't try to help me other than what I wanted, what I needed."

She thought about what had happened after that walk by the river all those months ago. It wasn't the first time, and it wasn't the last, that they had found physical comfort in each other, but it wasn't something that happened regularly, or that they talked about after words. She wondered what was going to happen tonight. Hadn't she wished for a slow smoldering evening, where she didn't just get sex, but where her needs were met in a way that Rigsby just wasn't capable of?

They came to a small bench that faced the water and sat. "This river isn't like the one that we have back home. This river is brown and muddy, back home it's clear and cold."

"I'd like to see it sometime. Maybe. When you and Rigsby get married." Said in a joking tone, like it's the old jest about Rigsby being head over heels in love with her, but with a new twist. This is the first time he's teased about them getting married.

"That's not funny, Jane." She tried to pull away from where she had been nestled in his arms against the cold, but he held her back.

"I know, I just… I needed a reality check." His voice sounded sad in her ears and she moved her head to see his face, realizing for the first time exactly how close they are to each other.

"Why?" Though she thought she knew the answer already.

"Because, the thought of you and him, in a relationship, is the only thing keeping me from doing this right now." And with that he leaned in, closing the almost nonexistent distance between them, and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **So, this kind of got away form me, not length wise, but content wise. Don't ask me where it came from, but I had a bout of insomnia and this is what came out of it. Thanks to lgmtreader for the beta.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Unexpected 3**

"Jane, we have to stop," Grace said, pulling back from the kiss.

"Why?" Jane asked his breathing shallow and slightly deepened with lust.

"Patrick, I'm dating Rigsby."

"That's the best reason you can come up with?"

"Yes?" She wasn't so sure herself if that was still a valid reason not to give into him. Hadn't he given her exactly what she wanted? A slow simmering evening filed with longing and desire that slowly built until they couldn't hold back. And that's what had happened. The talking, the food… that's what she wanted, and she knew that he would be able to give that to her. "Patrick…Thank you for tonight, it was everything I wanted."

"But?"

"It's not right. As much as I want it to be, we just can't." With that she got up and started walking toward where they had left the car.

"Grace! Wait!" Jane watched her for a second before he chased after her.

"No, Jane. It's not right. I knew what was going to happen when you suggested we go out tonight, I should have just said no."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Do you ever wonder why it is that I went out with Wayne? Why it is that _we_ didn't work?"

He looked at her, waiting for her to give her reasons before interrupting.

"There's no future here. Every time we got together it was as if you were ashamed of it. It was as if you liked the thought of us, but not the actuality. I can't live like that, Jane. I can't live like I'm something to be ashamed of."

Jane stared at her in shock. "Is that what you really think? That I'm ashamed of you? I've never been ashamed of what we have, what we had. I care about you. But you're right; I'm not your typical boyfriend. I'll never be able to give you what Rigsby can, but at least I make you happy.'

"There's more to life than just being happy Jane. Look at you; you're miserable most of the time. Even when we were… together, if you could call what we had being together, you were miserable. Can you blame me for thinking that you didn't want to be with me?"

"Grace, I wasn't—"

"Don't lie to me. It's not becoming." She turned and kept walking, signaling she was done with the conversation, but Jane wouldn't let it drop.

"Grace, I wasn't going to lie."

"Right, tell me another," she replied, and he cringed at the emotion in her voice. She was trying not to cry, and really just needed him to stop talking and take her home.

He didn't say anything else as they got in the car and drive back to her apartment. As they pulled up he placed a hand on her arm to stop her from getting out of the car. "I'm sorry that I've hurt you; that was never my intention. I do care about you, and I only want happiness for you."

"Goodnight, Jane," she said, getting out of the car. Jane watched her, debating if he should follow her, but decided to give her time. Rushing her, pushing her, right now would just hurt her more.

* * *

Grace leaned up against the door of her apartment. This evening had been… she wasn't sure how she would describe it. She'd been enjoying herself; she usually did when she was alone with him and they weren't at work. But then they had kissed; and she'd realized what it was about him that she liked the most, his touch. That and the way he listened.

He knew when she wanted to talk, when she wanted to listen, and when she just wanted to be left alone. She took a moment to look out the window and noticed that his car wasn't in the parking lot anymore; he'd known she wouldn't want him to come up.

She got ready for bed slowly, her emotions still running high. By the time she crawled into bed she was exhausted.

* * *

She didn't know where the shrill ringing was coming from, but she knew if it didn't stop she was going to hurt someone, which was saying something because she wasn't the violent type. After what seemed like hours, but was really just seconds, the ringing stopped and she sighed settling back into her bed again, pulling the blanket up to her chin. She had just closed her eyes again when the ringing started back up, accompanied by a pounding on her door.

_What the hell? _She sat up in bed and groped for her phone, the cause of the shrill ring, and looked at the caller ID, _Wayne._ If she'd been in the mood she might have laughed. She was almost certain that Wayne was also the one at the door. She debated just throwing the phone at the wall, but she didn't. She waited until it stopped ringing again to check and see that she had 5 missed calls, all of them for him, and that it was only 5:00 AM.

Even if she hadn't been in a mood from the night before with Jane she still didn't think that she would be happy to be woken up this way. But maybe it was a case, maybe it was important. She sighed, getting out of bed and throwing on her robe. She shuffled to the door, her head pounding with each loud knock on the door.

She threw open the door and glared at Wayne as she started in on him. "What the hell are you thinking? It's 5:00 in the morning, I've got neighbors with kids, I don't think they want you waking them up—"

He cut her off with a gentle hand placed on her arm and a smile. She was still pissed off, but knew that yelling at him in the walkway of her apartment complex wasn't going to help anything. She stood aside so that he could enter, and closed the door firmly behind him, debating on whether or not she should lock it, if she should give him the impression that she wanted him to stay.

"Why are you here, Wayne? Do we have a case?" She tried to keep the weary tone out of her voice, but didn't think she did a very good job.

"No, I'm just worried. I tried to call you last night, but you never answered. I couldn't sleep, so I came over, and usually you're just getting up at this time…"

"Its 5:00 AM Wayne; I don't usually get up until 6:00 at the earliest."

"Sorry." He looked so like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar that for a second she actually felt sorry for him, for worrying him last night, for not taking his calls, but no, she wasn't.

"I'm tired, Wayne; I've got at least another hour that I can sleep before I need to get up—"

He cut her off, stepping close, invading her personal space. "Where were you last night? I was worried."

"I wasn't feeling well, I had a headache, I went to bed early." Not entirely a lie, but she wasn't going to tell him that she had been with Jane, that she'd given serious thought to going back to Jane, that she'd ever even had a relationship with him in the first place.

"Do you still have it?" His question caught her off guard.

"Have what?"

"A headache? I can help with that. I know you get stress headaches sometimes and I know how to help with those."

She half smiled at him, which he took as an invitation. She tried not to stiffen as he placed his hands on her shoulders and began to massage them. He did know how to help with her stress headaches, but this wasn't what she needed, or wanted, right now. She wanted Patrick Jane, and Wayne Rigsby just wasn't going to cut it.

"Wayne…" And he misunderstood the tone in her voice, took it as a 'keep going' and not a 'stop.' He turned her gently so that her back was to him. His fingers bit into her shoulders just a tad more, the sharpness there causing her to gasp; again misinterpreted by him, he pulled her back, brought his mouth to her neck, and placed an open-mouthed kiss to her pulse point, his hands sliding from her shoulders her breasts.

She knew she should stop him; she wasn't really in the mood, at least not for him, but knew that if she closed her eyes she could pretend that the hand tweaking her nipple through the light fabric of her night gown was Patrick's, that the hand traveling further south didn't belong to the lug of a man who didn't really understand her, but to the sad broken man she'd left sitting alone in his car just the night before.

She knew it was wrong, but she didn't stop him, she just leaned back and tried not to call out the wrong name.

**AN2: **Not sure I'm liking Grace right now...I'll have to fix that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **I got a review for this story a week or so ago and decided that I should probably do something about it. This isn't quite what I'd had in mind and a good deal shorter than I'd have liked, but it's something. I will endeavor to update...at some point. No promises, life and all, so here's hoping. Thanks for reading.

Grace sighed. She'd been having a hard time sleeping lately. Ever since she and Rigsby had called off their farce of a relationship. Sure she was upset that it had ended, but with that had come a relief that she no longer had to put up with his over amorous attention. She could go back to poking fun at his relationships with other women and gazing from afar at the one man that she really wanted but couldn't have. And that's why she couldn't sleep.

She sat at her desk, she should have gone home by now, but there was no reason too. She wanted to talk to him, but she couldn't. Not because she lacked the courage but because for the fifth day in a row he had sequestered himself in Lisbon's office.

She knew they had gotten closer since Kristina Frye was kidnapped and found. Jane had been spending more and more time alone, and she'd been finding it hard to even talk to him, to approach him. He was giving off a vibe of torn and broken, and had thrown up a prickly barrier that screamed stay away. Every time Grace tried to get close he'd run away.

She sighed, there was no use sticking around tonight, it was already well past the time to go home. She packed up her bag, turning out her desk light and turned to leave. She was just getting in the elevator when she felt, more than saw, him behind her.

"Hello, Grace." She felt a shiver go down her spine as she stepped on to the elevator and felt his breath on the back of her neck.

"Jane." She said in way of greeting, trying not to let her reaction to him show. She turned to face the still open doors and pushed the button for the ground floor.

"You stayed rather late tonight." Jane said, standing next to her, his hands behind his back in a mock casual style.

"I had work to do."

"Come to dinner with me."

"What?" That hadn't been what she had been expecting.

"I know you were waiting for me. I know you've been watching me, more than you usually do."

"I have not."

"Please don't lie to me; I've had a long day."

"I've been worried about you."

"And a bit jealous."

"I have not!" The elevator dinged, singling that they had reached the first floor, the doors sliding open. Grace stepped quickly out, walking away as fast as she could manage without running.

"Grace," Jane called softly after her, hurrying to keep up with her. He caught at her car placing a hand on her arm that she had to force herself to shake off.

"What do you want Jane?" She said, defeated.

"You were waiting for me." His voice was soft and close.

"I broke it off with Rigsby." Her head bowed, playing with the keys she held in her hand.

"I know."

She sighed, lifting her head to look Jane in the face. "What's going on with you and Lisbon?"

"I needed someone to lean on; I couldn't do that with you. You were unavailable, unattainable, I couldn't risk getting close to you, I've done that once, it didn't end well, I couldn't risk that again, especially not when you were still dating Rigsby."

"It's been a while since I've been dating him, you know that."

"I couldn't …I couldn't take that chance." She looked at him then, seeing the broken man she knew he was.

"I'm sorry." They stood there in the parking lot; close enough to touch, but not, the stillness enveloping them, the darkness casting shadows on their faces.

"Would you like to get some dinner?" Grace said, finally breaking the silence.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** Its been a really, really long time sine I've updated this. I wanted a bit more, but this is what we've got. I might do more, but this seemed to be a good place to stop. I'm working on the next chapter now. SO hopefully there will be am update sooner rather than latter. Thanks for the people who reviewed this story for me, keeps me thinking.

**Unexpected Chapter 5**

The restaurant was small, out of the way, and dark. Quiet too, though there was music playing in the background. Piano and strings. A tune she couldn't place, though she thought she'd heard it before. But that wasn't the important part. What was important was that she was with Jane and they were eating and she loved it. And they weren't talking, but that was ok because they were just enjoying each other's company.

For the first time almost she was happy that she'd called it off with Rigsby. That neither of them had ended up quitting the team. It still stung a little that he'd not thought her important enough to change teams, but that was ok. She'd not wanted him to. If she was honest with herself she was glad of the reason to break it off with him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jane's voice cut into her solitary thoughts and she smiled.

"I was just thinking about Rigsby." She was smiling, a playful smile, but at the crushed looked that passed briefly over Jane's face she explained. "Even though it hurt, breaking things off with him, it was still nice to know that I was the one breaking it off. That I was the one telling him that I'd rather have my career than him. And I've been freer in the past weeks, months, than I ever was when I was with him."

"It's showed."

"What has?"

"Your freedom. It made it harder for me to stay away, harder not to want to be with you, harder to sit in Lisbon's office confiding in her and not you."

"I've missed this." Grace said, gesturing to the restaurant around them. This is a place they had been to before. The food was a fusion of old fashioned comfort food and modern tastes and techniques. It reminded her of home, but not in a way that made her sad. And it reminded her of Jane.

"I've missed you. It was hard watching you with him. Especially after I knew you were so unhappy with him. I wanted to comfort you that night. I saw you in the elevator crying, but I couldn't trust myself not to be happy."

"Lisbon didn't really know what to do. I wish you'd have come." They sat in silence again, eating. It was a comfortable silence and she reveled in it. How long had it been since she'd been able to just eat a meal with another person without having to talk.

"She's worried about you." Jane said, looking at Grace.

"What?" She was confused.

"Lisbon is worried about you. She can tell that you've not quite been yourself this past little bit. She's tried asking me if I know what's been bothering you, but it didn't feel right telling her."

"She could ask me."

"But would you tell her?"

"No, I don't think I would."

"And she knows that. She knows that as much as she'd like to be a friend, she's little more than a boss to you."

"What have you guys talked about on the long nights you spend together at the office?" She knew he was right when he'd said that she was jealous before. She'd been yearning for the closeness that it looked likely they shared.

"Life. I just needed someone, like I said. And I didn't feel right asking you."

"I want you to know that you can come to me. No matter what. I've missed you. Missed being with you. Even just as a friend."

Jane smiled at her, a disarming, charming smile. "I've missed you too."


End file.
